Stormy Knight
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: A sequel of Autumn Knight, Warning has abuse against women. Goren had abuse in his past. How does he deal with Abuse when its against his female counter part.
1. Chapter 1

**Stormy Knight **

**A sequel to Autumn Knight**

**Chapter 1**

Goren arrived home and showered and but didn't shave; he never shaved on weekends. He looked in his closet to decide what to wear; he wanted to look nice but not seem over eager. He grabbed a pair of dark slacks, dark t-shirt, dark stripped button up shirt and dark jacket. Women always said he looked nice in dark colors, but he hadn't picked a tie, since he wanted to appear casual. He sprayed on some cologne, took one last look in the mirror then walked out of his apartment. He drove to Queens and found Antonio's. There was a line outside. "Oh geez," he thought to himself. "Maybe I should have called for reservations." He parked his car and went to stand in line. He felt out of place; everyone else was coupled off and he was standing all alone. What would Autumn think of him showing up like this? He put his hands in his pocket, lowered his head in defeat and began to walk away.

"Hey Bobby!" Valdez called out.

Bobby turned around to see his old friend Ray Valdez from the 2-9.

"Where you going?" asked Ray.

"Well the line is long and I don't have a reservation so..."

"Ah come on in, I know the owner. He always has a place for the guys in blue. Hey have you heard that chick Autumn sing? You know she is a cop too? Man she is a chica bonita. But don't tell my wife I said that," he laughed.

"You're a dog Valdez," snarked Bobby as he walked in with Ray.

"Yes I am a pit bull," he laughed. "Hey Carmine, I need a table for my friend here Bobby, something close to the stage area. He is a Major Case Detective, a very important man," smiled Ray as he patted Goren on the back.

Then Bobby saw her, everything around him seemed to disappear, no sound, no people; all he saw was her on the stage. She was dressed in a red off the shoulder evening dress, with a slit up the side to her mid thigh, her hair was curled and pulled back, flowing down her back; she wore a little more makeup than she did at work but not too much; she was a vision and he was locked in a trance.

"You coming Bobby or you going to stand there with your mouth hanging open all night?" laughed Ray. "She doesn't look bad for a rat." He elbowed Bobby in the ribs.

But Bobby didn't hear a word he said; he was still caught in her spell. She sounded as beautiful as she looked. The waiter came and asked him if he was ready to order but he didn't hear. The waiter walked away. But Bobby was awakened from his trance with a slap to the back.

"Strange finding you here!" said Logan, as he sat at the table with Bobby. "They have a full house tonight, but Valdez said you were here alone so figured I would sit with you. Damn that girl can clean up good," he said as he looked up at Autumn on the stage.

"What are you doing here Logan?" asked Bobby.

"Same as you Goren. Knight has been telling me how good the food is here and I have to listen to her sing in the car all the time, so figured I would come and hear her with the band," answered Logan.

"Thought you didn't like Italian food?" asked Bobby.

"I never said that, I love pizza," said Logan. "Where's the waiter? I need a drink."

Bobby rolled his eyes. This night wasn't going as planned. A date with Logan wasn't what he had in mind.

Logan and Bobby ordered their food. After the meal, Autumn went around to the tables to talk to the patrons.

"Well look who's here," she said as she sat down at their table. "I see you both decided to try the veal parmesan, so was I right, is it the best?"

"Uh, yes it's very good and Uh you were very good too," said a tongue tied Logan nervously.

"Oh geez," thought Bobby when he heard how Logan reacted.

"Yes it's good but you should try Sal's, theirs is very good too," said Goren.

"I will have to remember that. Maybe we can have a taste test one day," smiled Autumn.

"You ready to go Hun?" said John, as he walked up to Autumn and put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

Autumn stood up. Logan and Goren stood up and looked up at John. Who was about 6'8, and about 280 lbs.

"Just a minute John," she said. Autumn made no attempt to introduce John to Goren and Logan.

"Hi, I am John Thomas, Autumn's boyfriend," said John as he reached to shake Goren and Logan's hands and pushed Autumn aside.

Autumn wasn't smiling, "John this is Detectives Goren and Logan they work in Major Case with me."

"I work in IAB with Autumn. That's were we met. When she is finished with you Major Case guys she "will be" coming back to us," John said as he put his arms around her shoulder. "Well dear it's getting late, time to go. You have talked enough to "these" people."

"Well thanks guys for coming. See you Monday," smiled Autumn.

John grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd.

Goren and Logan looked at each other.

"Is it me, or is something wrong with that picture?" asked Logan.

"It's not you," replied Goren.

"Maybe I should go talk to that guy," said Logan.

"And say what, Logan?" asked Goren.

"I don't know but she seemed uneasy around him, and he seemed a little pushy," replied Logan.

"Yeah a little too possessive. She seemed a little embarrassed by him. But we can't just go up to him and accuse him of abuse. Have you noticed anything, any bruises or marks?" said Goren.

"No but he is a cop; if he is hitting on her, he would know not to hit her in the face," said Logan.

"But she is a cop too. The day I worked with her she seemed strong willed and her own person. I can't see her putting up with a man that would abuse her," said Goren.

"Yeah but did you see the size of that guy? She is only what, 5'2" 105-110 lbs? He could snap her like a twig if he wanted to. Maybe she is too afraid to leave since he is a cop. I say let's just check him out," said Logan.

"Ok, we will run him through the computer and see if he has anything in his jacket," said Goren.

"Well you ready to go?" said Logan.

"What now?" asked Goren.

"What better time? Late Friday night, squad room probably almost empty, why wait?" said Logan. "Unless you have something better to do?" smiled Logan.

Goren looked at Logan, he had nothing better to do his; original plan was shot to hell. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Ok, let's go," said Goren.

When they arrived at One PP it was almost deserted. Only a few detectives were there working on cases. Goren grabbed his laptop out of his desk drawer and set it up and logged into the NYPD intranet. He pulled up John Thomas.

"John Thomas 42, he was in the Marines infantry division before joining NYPD. He started out on patrol in the Bronx then vice. He had a few write-ups for unnecessary force against a few pimps, no charges filed. A hooker claimed he said would let her off if she slept with him, she said this after he arrested her. He was suspended after beating up a john who had sex with a 12 year old prostitute. But was cleared by IAB, by Detective Autumn Knight," said Goren. "Then two years later he joined IAB."

"Interesting, but nothing I wouldn't have done. Perps always claim we rough them up. Hooker could have been lying. And I would beat a man who was sleeping with a 12 year old," said Logan.

"But seems after meeting Autumn and she cleared him, he might have developed an unnatural infatuation with her," said Goren.

"Maybe someone just needs to talk with her," said Logan.

"Yeah, maybe you should, you're her partner," said Goren.

"Me! I have only worked with her for two weeks, and I have to work with her for at least another two to three months till Wheeler comes back. If we are wrong and I talk to her do you know how miserable those months will be?" said Logan. "No, I think you should talk to her, you're the psych person around here."

"How am I going to get a chance to talk to her alone?" said Goren.

"You're a smart guy Goren. You will come up with something," smiled Logan.

Logan and Goren went home. Goren tried to think of a way to get Autumn alone to talk to her. The next morning he called her.

"Knight, this is Goren. Eames is out of town for the weekend. The Captain called there is a dead body in an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn. I need a partner on this, since we worked together before I was wondering..." asked Goren

"Sure Goren, just give me the address. I will be right there," said Autumn.

Goren hung up his phone and thought, "Maybe I better put on my bullet proof vest for this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Stormy Knight Chapter 2 **

Autumn arrived at the warehouse. She noticed no police cars, no crime tape, just Goren as he sat on his car.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Lucy," she snarked.

"I need to talk to you and this was the only way I could think of," he explained.

"You couldn't invite me out for coffee? You call me out on a cold December morning to an abandoned warehouse on the false pretense of a crime scene. Are you going to try and take advantage of me Goren? You might be a big guy, but I do have a gun and I can fight pretty well," said Autumn as she kept her distance.

"Oh my God, no! That's not what I have in mind. I just want to talk, I swear. You can stay over there if you want!" Goren raised his hands and shook his head like he was disgusted at the thought he would force himself on a woman.

"Geez, does the thought of being with me turn your stomach that bad?" she snipped.

"What? No, but I wouldn't...Wait, don't change the subject," said Goren.

Autumn sat on her car. "Ok, what was so important you dragged me out of my warm bed for?"

"Last night, Logan and I noticed..." He began to explain.

"Oh so Logan is in this too?" she shook her head.

"Just let me finish," pleaded Goren.

"Fine, go ahead," she folded her arms across her chest as she stared down Goren. Her dark brown eyes burned into his.

"Your boyfriend John was a little off," said Goren.

"Well he isn't really my boyfriend and yes he is a little off. But what business is that of yours and Logan's?"

"The way he pulled you through the crowd and seemed very possessive. We were concerned you were possibly being abused," said Goren. He tried to look into her eyes to see her reaction. But she had looked away.

"Listen I appreciate your concern. But I can take care of myself. He isn't my boyfriend; I tell him not to introduce himself as my boyfriend. I am a big girl and can handle this on my own. So you two need to just back off. Now that you got me up early and got me freezing cold, the least you can do is buy me breakfast," she said.

"Yes well I guess I could. How about the diner around the corner?" asked Goren.

"Fine with me," she replied.

They both got into their own cars and drove around the block to the diner. Goren wasn't sure what to make of the meeting. But she told him to back off, what else could he do?

**Monday**

**One Police Plaza**

"Eames and Logan are attending a recertification class, so I need you two to work together again," Ross explained to Knight and Goren. "Dr. Mason Wilkes, cardiologist, has been missing since Saturday. I need you two to check with his wife."

Goren and Knight got all the information from the captain and headed to the Wilkes' home. Knight wasn't her usual perky self. She was quiet and withdrawn.

"You ok?" asked Goren, as he drove the SUV.

"Sure, why you ask?" she replied as she turned to look at him.

"You just seem quiet. No radio, no singing and no talking today. Was it because of Saturday?"

"Maybe," she answered.

"Listen I am sorry, if I crossed the line. It's just that...when I was younger...my dad..." Goren was uneasy about going into his private life but felt he had to explain.

"Let's just drop it ok?" said Autumn. Then she turned and stared out the window.

"Ok, but if you need someone to talk to," he added with concern.

She didn't respond. She just kept looking out the window.

Goren thought "I can get into the minds of criminals but a woman, forget it."

They arrived at the Wilkes home and knocked on the door. Amanda Wilkes opened the door. They introduced themselves and walked into the residence.

"Mrs. Wilkes when was the last time you saw your husband?" asked Goren.

"Saturday. He had a seminar. He called around 5pm and said he would be late. When I woke up Sunday he wasn't home yet. I called a few friends of his but they hadn't seen him. The police told me they couldn't do anything until he had been missing for 48 hours. But this morning I called the commissioner and he sped things up," she cried.

Knight was going through his desk while Goren spoke to Mrs. Wilkes. One desk drawer was locked. She found a key taped to the bottom of the center drawer and unlocked it. She found multiple receipts.

"Is there anyone who had any grudges against your husband?" asked Goren.

"No, no one," she replied.

"We are going to look around his things. Here is my card. If you hear anything or think of anything please give me a call," said Goren.

"Thank you, I will let you do your work," she said as she walked out of the room.

"You finding anything?" asked Goren.

"In his locked drawer, he has receipts from Leo's Bar and Grill for every Saturday, signed by Sandy with a happy face and he tips 100 . Wonder what she does to earn that?" snarked Autumn.

"Hmm, maybe we should talk to this Sandy ?" said Goren.

"Let's check his financials first, credit cards and bank records. Maybe this marriage isn't as perfect as it appears. If Mr. Wilkes has been fooling around maybe Mrs. Wilkes got rid of him," suggested Autumn.

**One Police Plaza**

Knight and Goren poured over Wilkes financial reports and credit card receipts. Mr. Wilkes had charges to pay-by-the-hour motels to his own private credit card. He had charges to Leo's Bar and Grill every Saturday night, also on Friday nights he was going to a topless bar. His wife had increased his life insurance policy from 1 million to 5 million. Knight called and found out Sandy would be at work at 7pm that night. Goren and Knight decided to meet her at Leo's so they could question staff and question Sandy .

**Leo's Bar and Grill**

**6:30 pm**

Knight and Goren arrived and took a seat at the bar.They introduced themselves to the bartender and asked for Sandy .

"She isn't in yet. Can I help you?" he said.

"Do you know this guy?" Goren showed him a picture of Wilkes.

"Yeah he comes in here every Saturday. Orders a T-bone medium and bourbon. He always sits at Sandy 's table," he answered.

"Anything else you can tell us?" asked Autumn.

"Nope, that's all I know about him. Can I get you two a drink while you wait?" he asked.

"Uh, I will have a white wine," said Autumn.

"Glenlivet," said Goren.

"Well I guess we will just have to wait for Sandy ?" said Autumn.

They sat in silence and waited. The bartender came back in 20 minutes.

"Hey, Sandy just called. She said her Aunt just died so she had to leave town so she won't be coming in. Can I refresh your drinks?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," said Autumn.

"Make mine a double," said Goren.

"Great! Yeah, I bet her Aunt just died. Bet she doesn't even have an Aunt," said Autumn angrily.

John walked in with a few of his friends and noticed Autumn at the bar.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working," asked John.

"Hey John, yes I am working," said Autumn. She got up from the stool and walked away from Goren with John.

Goren just watched intensely and finished his drink.

"We were waiting for a witness but she didn't show up. So we were getting ready to leave. But that really isn't any of your business anymore. I told you I didn't want to see you anymore," she said.

"So what now you're screwing him? I come here with my buddies and I see you here with that RAT.You know how that makes me look?" yelled John.

"Calm down, I am not screwing anyone and if I was that wouldn't be your business. Now please leave before you make a fool out of yourself," she said as she turned to walk away.

"You're the one making me look like a fool," he yelled. "Don't walk away from me!" He grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

Goren jumped up and grabbed him and pushed him up against the bar. John let go of Autumn and punched Goren in the eye, knocking him down. John's buddies came running. The bartender jumped from behind the bar.

"Ok, that's enough, get out," he yelled at John and his friends.

John looked at Goren and spat on him. Autumn got down on her knees beside Goren. He tried to get up.

"No, just lie down a minute," she said in a low calm voice. "Get me some ice," she told the bartender. "I am so sorry, Goren," she looked at him so tenderly.

"I think I need another drink," he said.

The bartender and Autumn helped him get up.

Bobby's Apartment

He refused to go to the hospital so Autumn drove him home and helped him to his apartment. Bobby got his bottle of Glenlivet from the cabinet and poured a glass.

"I think you've had enough of that," she said.

"It helps with the pain," he said.

"If it hurts that bad, let me take you to the hospital," she pleaded.

"Not physical pain, ego pain," he replied.

"Goren, he suckered-punched you, didn't give you a chance. John is a coward. It takes a bigger man to take it and not fight back," she smiled at him.

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks for saying that and my name is Bobby."

"Well Bobby, sit on this stool so I can clean up the cut and put a bandaid on it for you. Then I think you need to go to bed," she ordered.

He stumbled to the stool and sat down. He was swaying side to side. He leaned in to her and smelled her hair.

"You smell so good," he said.

"You're drunk," she laughed.

He rubbed her arm. "Your skin is so soft," he said.

"Sit still so I can clean this cut," she started to feel uneasy.

He leaned his head into the nape of her neck and started kissing her. She closed her eyes. She allowed herself to be pulled into him. He wrapped his arms around her. He found her lips and they shared a kiss. "You're so beautiful," he said as he looked deep into her eyes.

She wanted to give herself to him, but she snapped back to reality. "This is wrong, I have to go," she said.

"Wait, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You're drunk, go to bed. See you in the morning," she said and left his apartment. She would never forgive herself for taking advantage of a drunk man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stormy Knight Chapter 3**

Autumn climbed into her car. She began to second guess herself, maybe she should have stayed. It felt great in his arms and his lips, so soft and tender. She rolled down her window to allow the cold night air to cool her down. "Maybe she should turn around?" she thought. "No, no, you're crazy, you just got out of one relationship with a cop, you don't need another."

Finally she arrived home and parked in her driveway. She reached for her coat and realized she had left it at Goren's-damn. She would call him in the morning and have him bring it into work. She hoped he was too drunk to remember what happened tonight. The cold air hit her like a ton of bricks as she ran for the front door. She quickly opened the front door and got inside. She placed her keys and badge on the table by the door. She rubbed her arms with her hands quickly to try and warm up. She adjusted the thermostat so the heater would kick on.

She noticed her answering machine blinking. She hit the button to listen to her messages as she flipped through her mail. They were all from John, "Autumn please call me, I am so sorry," beep... "Autumn where are you?" beep... "Please forgive me," beep... "You're with him aren't you" beep...

She ran her fingers through her hair and thought "What am I going to do? How do you get rid of a guy who won't go away?" But sleep was overcoming her and the two glasses of wine had her thoroughly relaxed. She headed for her bedroom. She went to her dresser and locked her gun in her safe and looked in the mirror. She removed her earrings, put her hair in a ponytail, and decided she was too tired to remove her makeup tonight. She slipped out of her clothes and put on her nightgown. But then something caught her eye. She saw him standing behind her. She turned around.

"What are you doing here..? How did you get in? Get out!" she yelled as she tried to look for a way out of the bedroom, but he had her cornered.

'"Where you been, Autumn? You were with him weren't you?" asked John as he walked toward her.

"John you have been drinking and you're not thinking clearly. You're in enough trouble already. Now you're breaking and entering, think of your career. Just turn around and leave and we can just forget all about this," she pleaded as she tried to remain calm. Hoping her calm voice of reason would reach him.

"I loved you. But what did you do? You just spat in my face," he sat on the bed with his back to her. "All I wanted to do was make you happy. The sex was great wasn't it? I bought you flowers, took you out to dinner and even took you dancing. I treated you like a queen. Then you just threw that all back in my face."

She tried to walk out the room while he had his back to her, but he grabbed her by the arm and threw her on the bed.

"Well all I want is one last time, you and me," he ripped off her nightgown and pinned her down with his body.

"No, John don't do this, please!" she screamed.

She struggled to fight him off. She got one arm free and punched him with all her might. He punched her three times in the face. She was dazed and almost blacked out. He tried to hold her arms above her head and undo his pants at the same time. When he went to take off his pants she was able to move her legs and kicked him in the groin, sending him onto the floor as he cried out in pain. She got up and grabbed his gun from its holster. He grabbed her leg causing her to fall to the floor. She turned and put the gun to his head.

"Stop! Don't move or I swear I will shoot!" she cried. Blood was dripping from her forehead, nose and mouth. One eye was almost swollen shut. She scooted away on her butt backwards, not lowering the gun, and when she made it to the phone, she dialed 911.

Goren knocked over the phone when it rang. "Oh my head," he thought. He finally reached the phone.

"Goren," he responded.

"Goren, this is Ross. Detective Knight is in the hospital, she was attacked by her ex boyfriend. He is a cop in IAB. He beat her up pretty bad. He is making allegations toward you. I think you should get down here and make a statement to IAB," suggested Ross.


	4. Chapter 4

Stormy Knight 4

**Stormy Knight 4**

**Hospital ER**

"Oh God, who could do this to a woman," said nurse #1.

"They say it's the cop in cubical #6," said nurse #2.

"Stop staring Nurse we have seen this before, start an IV D5 normal saline 125 cc an hour," said the doctor. "We are going to need a CT scan of her head."

"Doctor she has scratch marks on her inner thighs," said nurse #1.

"We will need to do a rape kit," said the doctor.

"_What's going on?" she thought. She couldn't open her eyes to see. She heard all this commotion going on around her. She must be in a hospital. What happened? Try to remember, "Oh, my head, why does it hurt so much?"__ Then she blacked out again. _

Goren arrived at the hospital ER. He saw the Captain, Logan and other cops. Logan was talking to an older gentleman and woman; they must be Autumn's family.

He went up to the Captain. "Captain, what happened?"

Captain Ross turned to look at Goren and noticed his eye swollen shut. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Never mind what happened to me- how is Aut...Knight?" he asked anxiously.

"911 received a distress call about 10pm. When they arrived Knight had a gun on John Thomas. She was barely conscious, badly beaten and her nightgown torn. John was punched in the mouth and received a pretty bad groin injury. He said you punched him earlier in the evening and told him you were going to take Autumn away from him. He is claiming he got drunk and was trying to make amends with her and he just lost it. He is going for a temporary insanity plea, brought on by your attacking him," said Ross. "So IAB wants to talk to you."

"Captain, I didn't touch him. And he is IAB, of course they are going to believe him," argued Goren. "Knight can tell you what happened."

"Well she hasn't regained consciousness. The doctors are still working on her," said Ross.

"Check with the bartender at the restaurant," said Goren.

"He said he didn't see anything, he just jumped in after you hit the ground," said Ross.

Goren walked over to Autumn's parents. Logan looked at him. "Wow, I hope you got the license plate number of the bus that hit you," he snarked.

Goren just ignored him. "Mr. and Mrs. Knight, I am Robert Goren. I also work with your daughter. If there is anything I can do, please let me know. Have you heard anything?"

"No, not yet. I can't believe that monster did this to her. Now he is trying to get off," said Mrs. Knight.

"Don't worry Mrs. Knight, I won't let that happen," Goren said.

"CT shows slight bleeding on the brain but surgery won't be required. It should go down on its own; once that happens she should wake up," said the doctor. "Rape kit is negative, so he didn't get a chance to finish what he started. I am going to go talk to her family. Nurse continue to monitor her and call for an ICU bed."

_So I am going to be ok, great. Who was trying to rape me? My family, they are here? Oh no, mom she is going to cry. Remember, Autumn,__ what happened tonight?__ Oh my head hurts so bad, feels like an elephant is sitting on it. Pain meds -doesn't__ a hospital have pain meds? Tell them Autumn you have to ask for pain meds. Oh, I feel myself slipping to la la land again. _

"Mr. and Mrs. Knight?" asked the doctor.

The Knights, Goren, Logan and Captain Ross gathered around.

"Yes Doctor, how is Autumn?" they asked.

"She is still unconscious. She is beat-up pretty bad. She has some swelling of the brain and bleeding. But not much. It should go down in a couple days. When that happens she should wake up. We will put her in ICU and monitor her closely and keep you posted," said the doctor.

"Doctor... was she raped?" asked Mr. Knight.

"There are signs he tried, but he didn't rape her," said the Doctor.

"Can we see her?" asked Mrs. Knight.

"I need to prepare you. She is messed up pretty bad, the swelling will go down in a few days and then she should be ok. Here are some pictures to prepare you." The doctor handed them pictures of Autumn. Mrs. Knight put her hand to her mouth and gasped, the whole left side of her face was swollen and unrecognizable, she started to fall, her husband caught her and placed her on the chair.

Logan, Goren and Ross looked at the pictures. Logan and Goren got angry- they wanted to see John Thomas. But Ross knew they would probably beat his ass.

"Detectives, I order you to stay away from him," ordered Ross. "Let IAB handle this."

"Goren, IAB is waiting to talk to you," said Ross.

"After I see Knight," said Goren.

"I think getting this cleared up is more important right now detective," said Ross.

"I don't think so. I need to see her first," said Goren.

The doctor led them to the ER room where Autumn was. She was hooked up to IV's and heart monitors. When Autumn's mother saw her she broke down into tears and ran to her side.

"My baby, oh my baby. What did he do to my beautiful, baby?" she cried.

Her father tried to comfort his wife. He was a large, tough looking man, but he couldn't hold back his tears. He turned to Ross, "I want him to pay for this."

Logan was pacing, "Captain why isn't Thomas locked up?"

"He will be after the doctor discharges him, Logan," Ross said as he tried to hold in his emotions.

Goren just stared at Autumn. He wanted to be by her side. He shouldn't have let her leave the apartment. Maybe if he didn't kiss her, maybe if he didn't try to hold her, she wouldn't have left; she wouldn't be here.

Goren walked out and two IAB Detectives were waiting to see him.

"Detective Goren we need you to come down to the precinct with us and answer a few questions," said Detective Johnson.

"You can question him at One PP," said Ross, who had just walked out of Autumn's room. "He isn't going anywhere near IAB offices. Thomas is IAB and all his buddies are IAB, I think this is better handled at One PP. You can meet us there."

Logan walked out of Autumn's room and up to Ross and Goren.

"Logan, I need you to go to Knights' house and take a look around, see what CSU has found, then report back to One PP," said Ross. "Goren and I are going to meet with IAB at One PP and settle this. And put this ass Thomas in jail where he belongs."

One Police Plaza

Goren and Ross arrived at One PP and the two IAB officers were waiting for them in Ross' office. They all sat down.

"So Detective Goren, we want to hear your side of the story," said Det. Johnson.

"Knight and I went to Leo's grill to talk to a suspect, but she didn't show. We were sitting down and had a drink," said Goren.

"You had a drink while on duty?" asked Johnson.

"Well when the suspect didn't show. We were then off duty. It was 7pm. Can I finish?" asked Goren.

Johnson nodded.

"Thomas walked up and asked Knight what was she doing there, and she explained. She then walked to the side with him. I saw him grab her arm and pull her so that she couldn't walk away from him. So I went to intervene and he punched me."

"And you hit him back," said Johnson.

"No, I was on the ground. Then the bartender kicked him out before I got up," said Goren.

"Come on, you two didn't fight over Detective Knight?"

"No, he was being abusive and obnoxious and I was just trying to get him to leave her alone. When Knight wakes up she will tell you," said Goren.

"You knocked out his tooth. Look at this picture his jaw is swollen," said Johnson.

Goren smiled.

"I wouldn't be smiling Detective. If you started this fight you could be in as much trouble as he is," said Johnson.

"I am smiling because that picture proves I didn't punch him," said Goren.

"How Detective?" said Johnson.

"The swelling and bruise is on the left side of his face," smiled Goren. "I am left handed. If I punched him I would have hit him on the right side of his face."

Detective Johnson stood there with his month open. Captain Ross smiled. "Any more questions?" asked Ross.

Logan was standing at the door. "I know why Thomas said Goren hit him," added Logan. "He didn't want to admit he was punched out by a woman. CSU found his tooth in Knight's bedroom." He held up an evidence bag containing Thomas' tooth. "She knocked out his tooth and got him in the gonads. The 5'2" 105 pound detective, took down the big IAB detective got him right were it hurt, his pride," snarked Logan.

"I think we are done here," said Ross and showed IAB out the door.

"Knight's got some spunk in her," said Logan.

"You two go home get some rest," said Ross.

"Need a lift, Goren?" asked Logan.

"Yeah back to the hospital," said Goren.

Logan dropped Goren back at the hospital.

Hospital

ICU

The nurse told Goren visiting hours were over. But Bobby had a way of charming his way into any place. She said if he was quiet he could sit with Autumn a little while. She showed him to her ICU bed. He pulled up a chair and sat right next to her and held her hand.

"It's ok Autumn, it's me Bobby. I am so sorry, I should have protected you. But I am here now," he said with a tear in his eye.

_Someone is talking to me. The voice is familiar but who is Bobby? Why is he sorry? Oh my is he the one who did this to me? Think Autumn think! Why does it hurt so much to think? Have to sleep now. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Stormy Knight Chapter 5 **

After a few hours the nurse told Goren he would have to leave. He kissed Autumn on the forehead and went home. He tried to grab a few hours of sleep before having to get up for work the next day, but sleep didn't come easy. Every time he dozed off he would dream about her being attacked by Thomas. In his dream he was there with her and she was calling him to help her but he was unable to reach her. The more he would run toward her the further away he would get. Finally he gave up and took a shower and got ready for work. He stopped at the hospital to check on Autumn but they said he couldn't see her.

"Why? I just want to see her before I go to work," he demanded. He flashed his badge; he hoped that would help. "Let me speak to her doctor then," he demanded and started pacing. He was worried something had happened.

The nurse was getting scared of this big, hulking, angry cop with a gun. She called security. Security came, two small guys, they put their hands on their guns when they saw the size and attitude of Goren.

"What's the problem here?" one of them asked.

Goren looked at them and shook his head, "Look," he said putting his hands up. "I am not looking for any trouble. I just was checking on Autumn Knight, I work with her in Major Case. I am Detective Robert Goren."

"You're not John Thomas?" he asked.

"No," Goren said. Goren showed him his badge and ID. "John Thomas is locked up in jail."

"That's not what they told us. We were notified he was released last night and to keep an eye out for him," said the guard. "Sorry about this, the nurse thought you were him. Guess it's your size and the black eye. He is ok nurse; he is on the 'all clear list'."

"Thanks," said Goren. Putting his badge back into his pocket. he rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe they let Thomas out of jail.

"I am sorry," said the nurse as she gave Goren the sign in sheet. "Good news, she is awake."

"That's great news," Bobby smiled. "Can I see her now?"

"Sure just go through those doors and talk to the nurse at the nurses' station" she replied as she pointed to the double doors.

But he knew the way he had been there the night before. He walked down the hall and went straight to the room. She was sitting up in bed. Looking at the wall with the one eye she could open. She turned toward him when she heard him walk through the door.

"Doctor's changing shifts already?" she asked.

"Autumn, it's me Bobby," he said as he walked to her bedside and held her hand.

"Bobby? Bobby who? Do I know you?" she asked as she pulled her hand away.

"Come on Autumn are you joking?" asked Bobby. looking concerned.

Just then the nurse walked into the room. "Sir, could you step outside for a moment?"

Bobby kept looking at Autumn, she looked frightened. He followed the nurse outside the room.

"Why didn't you check with the nurses' station before going into the room? There is a reason for rules. Now you have Ms. Knight upset. She has short term amnesia. It seems she can't remember the last few weeks. The doctor thinks it's temporary. Once the swelling completely goes down she should get her memory back," the nurse explained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Goren looked back to Autumn's room. Then down at the floor.

"We are only allowing people who have known Ms. Knight for over a month to visit. Until she gets her memory back. They will slowly introduce memories of the new people she has met when they feel she is ready. I think you should leave. Her family will let you know when you can visit," said the nurse.

Bobby didn't want to leave, but he had no choice. He looked at her room again. Rubbed his neck, put his hands in his pockets and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stormy Knight 6 **

**Two weeks later. **

Goren arrived at Dr. Olivet's for his regular appointment. He saw Autumn walking out with her mother. He ran up to her to say hi.

"Hey Autumn how are you?" smiled Goren. He reached out to touch her arm.

She pulled back from him. "Do I know you?" she asked.

Goren's pain showed on his face. Her mother could see it.

"Autumn go wait in the car while I talk to this gentleman," she said. "Hi, Detective Goren isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am. She still doesn't have her memory?" he said watching her walk to the car.

"Doctor's say everything is fine. All the swelling is down she shouldn't have any problems. Dr. Olivet says it's some kind of coping mechanism from the attack; she is blocking it all out. Seems John didn't get aggressive until she got the temporary assignment to Major Case. So she is blocking that whole period out of her mind. She has always been a strong woman. I guess she feels this shouldn't have happened to her. The worse part is, if she doesn't remember they can't press charges against John and he gets off scot free," said Mrs. Knight and she began to cry.

Goren put his arm around her shoulder.

"Mrs. Knight if you need anything please call me. Do you still have my card?" he asked, bending down to look her in the eye.

"Yes, I still do, thank you so much Detective," she said as she touched his arm. "You are too kind."

"Please call me Bobby and in the NYPD we are all family," he smiled. "Give Autumn a hug for me, even if she doesn't remember me."

"I will Bobby," she hugged him before she went to the car and drove Autumn home.

Bobby was sick at the thought of John Thomas getting away with what he did to Autumn. He went to ADA Cutter's office to speak with him.

"Come in Detective Goren," said Cutter. He stood up and offered Goren a seat. Goren sat down, Cutter sat on the edge of his desk. "What can I help you with?"

"Detective Autumn Knight, her mother told me the D.A.'s office wasn't prosecuting the case," said Goren.

"She hasn't filed a complaint. If she doesn't file a complaint we can't prosecute. He is suspended for his attack on you. So temporarily he is without his badge and gun. She has up to a year to decide to file charges. If she gets her memory back," he finished.

"So he just gets away with it," Goren got up and walked around the room. "It's not right."

"But it's the law. I'm sorry Detective, but my hands are tied," said Cutter as he walked back to his chair. "Hopefully Olivet can get her to open up."

Goren walked to the door with his head down. After he opened the door he said, "Thanks," but he didn't look back.

Everything went back to normal at One PP. Except now Logan was without a partner. Goren was distracted, but Eames had his back. She knew he was upset about Autumn, but she thought he would be over it by now. She thought maybe it was because of the abuse he had as a child or the abuse his mother had suffered. Logan and Goren hardly spoke, they both felt they had let Autumn down. At the end of the day Eames invited both of them out for drinks, they refused. Goren just wanted to get home. He got in his car and was about to start it up, then his cell phone rang.

"Goren," he said.

"Bobby! This is Autumn's mother can you come over to Autumn's?" she sounded frantic.

"What's the matter?" he asked. He had already started his car and was heading to Autumn's apartment.

"It's John- he is here and Autumn is considering leaving with him!" she cried.

"I am trying to keep him out but she is arguing with me, she says she knows he would never hurt her. She thinks we are lying to her."

"I will be right over," he said. He raced over to her place as fast as he could. He passed red lights, stop signs and almost got into a wreck. He was surprised he didn't get pulled over. When he got to her place he took the stairs instead of the elevator. When he got to her floor he saw John banging on the door, yelling for Autumn to come out.

"You're not getting in, so you should just leave," Goren ordered as he stood at the other end of the hall.

"You again, why don't you just stay out of our lives? She doesn't even remember you," laughed John. "You know I can take you. Want to fight over her again?"

"Well you only knocked me out, because you blind-sided me. Now you don't have your badge anymore," said Goren. He stood back; he didn't want to start anything.

"Come on, this time I will let you get the first punch." John walked toward Goren, his fist ready to engage in a fight. "She wouldn't like you anyway; she wants a real man, not a rat."

"A real man? One who beats on women?" said Goren, as he walked back.

"She started it!" he yelled.

"Look let's go downstairs. We will have more room," suggested Goren. Wanting to get him away from Autumn.

"No Goren, right here right now," said John as he lunged for Goren.

John got in a few good punches but so did Goren. But then there was a shot. John stood up. He had a gun in his hand. Autumn came out of her apartment.

"Come with me," John said. He was covered in Goren's blood.

She looked at Goren, and saw that he was bleeding. Goren looked at her, pleading with his eyes for help. She suddenly remembered those thoughtful brown eyes.

"Mom, call 911, Tell them Officer down!" she yelled.

"Bobby!" She took off her sweater and ran to his side. She put her sweater on his wound and held pressure against it.

"You remember me?" he smiled through the pain.

"Of course I do. Why else would I ruin my favorite sweater?" she smiled, looking into his eyes.

"If I had known all I had to do was get shot. I would have done it sooner," he tried to laugh.

"Shh, don't talk. Help is coming," she ran her fingers through his hair with her other hand and kissed him on the forehead.

Goren passed out.

John ran down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Within minutes the police, emergency rescue, Captain Ross and Eames were on the scene. Knight was administering CPR when emergency rescue arrived on the scene. They had to forcefully pull her off of Goren so they could begin their assessment. She was covered in his blood. Tears streaming down her face.

"We got a single gun shot wound to the lower right chest wall, appears to be through and through. The lung is collapsed. No pulse- continuing CPR," bellowed rescue worker #1.

"I got an 18gauge IV started in his left hand with Normal saline wide open," yelled rescue worker #2.

One of the officers tried to pull Knight aside to ask her what happen.

"No, leave me alone! Let me go! I am not leaving him!" she screamed as she fought with the officer. Eames went to her side and put her arm around her as they watched the team continue to work on Goren.

"Ok, I gave him a shot of epi, charging, clear!" They shocked Goren and his whole body jumped with the jolt to his heart. "Ok, we got a pulse let's move him!"

"Come on Autumn I will drive you to the hospital," said Eames. As she tried to hold herself together walking through all the blood on the ground that belonged to her partner.

"Excuse me, we need to know what happened?" said the officer as they started to walk away.

Knight turned around, her eyes so swollen with tears, "John Thomas shot Bobby, the gun is right there on the floor. He ran down those stairs, he also attacked me two weeks ago. Lock that bastard up and throw away the key." Then she turned and left with Eames. "This is all my fault."

Eames, Knight and Ross went to the hospital. The ER doctors were trying to stabilize Goren before bringing him to surgery. They watched helplessly as people ran in and out of the double doors. Ross was on and off the phones with police officers. The chief of D's showed up and waited with the rest of them. One of the nurses offered Knight a change of clothes, Knight refused. Logan arrived- he was out searching for John Thomas. There had been no luck so far.

"How is Goren, Captain?" asked Logan with concern in his eyes.

"We still are waiting to hear. They had to shock him on the scene. He lost a lot of blood. Autumn's got her memory back, but I think she is in shock now," said Ross. He looked over at Autumn sitting in silence, staring at the wall.

Logan walked over to Autumn and sat down beside her, he didn't say a word. She placed her head on his shoulder and began to cry. He put his arm around her and they sat in silence.

"Hang the other Unit of O neg," said the Doctor. "Do you have the chest tube in?"

"Yes, its drained 500cc of blood, but the lung is reinflated," said the intern.

"Ok let's clamp this bleeder and get him up to surgery," said the Doctor. "No cop is going to die on my shift."

They wheeled Goren to the elevators up to surgery. He was still unconscious and still bleeding. The doctor walked out to the waiting room of cops waiting to hear about Goren. Everyone jumped to their feet when he walked out. The Doctor was covered in blood, Goren's blood.

"Is Detective's Goren's family here?" he asked.

"We are his family," replied Ross. "How is he doing?"

"He has lost a lot of blood, we put in a chest tube to reinflate the lung, but he is in surgery now to repair the damage done by the bullet. The nurse can show you where to wait," explained the doctor. The doctor began to turn around and return to the ER. But Autumn touched his arm.

"How much blood has he received?" she asked. Her face was pale and her eyes blood shot. He could tell she had been crying, a lot.

"We have given 6 Units of O neg," he replied.

"Any platelets?" she asked.

He looked at her with a strange look.

"I was a medic in the army." She figured he wondered why she was asking these questions. Everyone was waiting for the doctor's answer.

"Uh, no we haven't," he said, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"No need to get defensive, I was just concerned if you considered Thrombocytopenia. I mean after getting that much blood in such a short period of time and then going to surgery. His platelets might be low and we do want him to be able to have some clotting ability after surgery and don't want him bleeding out. But you're the doctor; you know what you're doing. I will follow the nurse to the surgery waiting room," Autumn finished. She turned around and walked away.

The doctor walked to the ER desk and called the blood bank, "Send two units of platelets to surgery room 3 STAT." He looked back at Autumn but she was already at the elevators heading up to surgery waiting room.

Before going up to surgery waiting Eames approached Logan .

"Can I talk to you a moment?" Eames looked concerned. "Was something going on between Goren and Knight that I wasn't aware of?"

As far as Logan knew he and Goren were only trying to help Knight. They suspected an abusive boyfriend and that was all. "No, nothing that I know of. We suspected this boyfriend of hers as being abusive, we reached out and offered assistance, that's all," explained Logan , as he walked to the elevators.

Eames then understood, knowing of Goren's abusive childhood, he would be one to reach out and help someone who was being abused. She also understood why Autumn felt responsible. When she arrived upstairs she brought Autumn and her mother some coffee. Then she sat with them and waited for news. After about 2 hours, Ross walked up and offered to have one of the officers drive Mrs. Knight to a hotel, Mr. Knight had already flown back home a week ago, but she didn't want to leave her daughter.

"Its ok mom, go and rest, I will be ok. I will call you as soon as we hear something." She stood up and hugged her mother. The blood on her clothes had already dried. Her mother cupped her face and kissed her on the forehead. Then she left with the officer. Only Ross, Logan , Eames, and Autumn were left.

After a while Ross, Logan and Eames fell asleep on the chairs and sofas in the waiting room, but Autumn remained awake. Ross' phone rang, it woke everyone up.

"Ross...yeah... great...thanks." He hung up his phone. "They have Thomas in custody. They found him hanging out at an old girlfriend's house. What time is it?"

"It's 3am," said Autumn. "They should have told us something by now. It can't be going well. I was a medic; I know it's not going well."

They all sat and just looked at her; they were worried about Goren but were starting to worry about her emotional state as well. Just then the doctor walked out the door. They all stood up.

"He made it through surgery. I don't know how but he did. The bullet went through his aorta, and he lost a lot of blood, but he is a strong guy with the will to live. If he makes it through the night he will be fine. But the way he made it through surgery I have no doubt," smiled the surgeon.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks doctor, you have made us all happy," smiled Ross.

"He is a little delirious and combative. Here we are in the middle of winter and he keeps fighting saying it's Autumn," laughed the surgeon.

Everyone looked at Autumn and she smiled. "Maybe I should see him doctor," said Autumn.

"Maybe tomorrow," said the surgeon. We need him to calm down.

"You see, I am Autumn. Maybe I can calm him down," she smiled.

"Well come with me," he said and brought her to the ICU.

Goren was thrashing around and the nurses were trying to calm him down.

"Because of the anesthesia we don't want to give him anything else. Maybe you could just sit with him awhile," the surgeon suggested.

Autumn walked over to the bedside and sat in the chair. She reached for Bobby's hand and kissed it. He instantly calmed down and tried to open his eyes.

"Shhhh, don't move, just close your eyes and rest. I 'm here," she said in a calm soothing voice.

"Autumn," he barely got out.

"Yes, now just rest, you're going to be fine. You have to get better you owe me for some new clothes. You can take me shopping for a new sweater, new shirt, new pants, and maybe if your really lucky a silk black teddy," she whispered in his ear.

Bobby allowed himself to relax and had a smile on his face and a month later he took Autumn shopping and she got her silk black teddy, she also got one in red too.

The End?


End file.
